


100 Kink Challenge

by LeftestMostSock



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Consent, F/M, Self-Insert, Sex Game, This isn’t hentai guys, but i wanted to get it out of the way-, chapter two doesn’t really have smut, goo, more tags to be added as I go-, tentacle action
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:43:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftestMostSock/pseuds/LeftestMostSock
Summary: Whelp this is a 100 kink self insert challenge ayyyyyy so there’s a lot of things that are going on here and a lot of ships.I want to die





	1. 100 Kinks

  1. Kissing - Venom ( ~~Done~~ )
  2. Discovering boundaries (making rules ect)  ~~done~~
  3. On the sofa
  4. Masturbation
  5. Bodily fluids
  6. Oral sex
  7. Something new
  8. Romantic evening
  9. First time
  10. Blindfolds
  11. No speaking (only using body language)
  12. Sex game (e.g. first to come loses)
  13. One catches the other Masturbating
  14. Sex toys
  15. Surprise sex
  16. Dry humping
  17. Teasing
  18. Opposite sex (e.g. change who gives and receives)
  19. Almost getting caught
  20. Break up/make up sex
  21. Clubbing (as in night club, unless you’re really kinky)
  22. Spanking
  23. Dirty talk
  24. Rimming
  25. Correcting each other’s technique
  26. Not usual clothing/dress up
  27. Inappropriate location
  28. Gags
  29. In the bath/shower
  30. Phone sex
  31. Fully clothed
  32. Skype/web cam sex
  33. Morning sex
  34. Voyeurism
  35. Public/semi public sex
  36. Against the wall
  37. Pain/sensation play
  38. Medical play
  39. Creative sexual positions
  40. Cross-dressing
  41. Spontaneous sex
  42. Double penetration
  43. Bad sex/goes wrong
  44. Casual sex
  45. Pushing boundaries (comfort zone, maybe like a sequel to 2.)
  46. Unique to the pairing
  47. Bondage
  48. I love you
  49. Chair sex
  50. Loud sex/knowing someone can hear
  51. Telling each other a kink and doing them
  52. Fisting
  53. Mirror
  54. Writing a smut fic to each other and reading it to them
  55. In a really dirty place (like a public toilet)
  56. Food
  57. A third person watches them
  58. Sensory deprivation
  59. Leather and metal
  60. Breath play
  61. Dom/sub
  62. Comfort sex
  63. Getting caught
  64. Explaining their relationship to someone who didn’t know
  65. Fight sex
  66. Outdoors
  67. Threesome/group sex
  68. Filming themselves
  69. Involving a hooker (prostitute)
  70. After an injury
  71. Hot and cold play
  72. No foreplay
  73. Spider walking
  74. In/by a Swimming pool
  75. Inventing a secret sex language to use in public
  76. Smutty/sloppy/dirty sex
  77. Sex toys (extreme)
  78. Birthday surprise
  79. Calming the others anger (with sex)
  80. Sex machine
  81. Drunk
  82. Humiliation kink
  83. Quickies
  84. Needy, clingy sex
  85. Wake up In the middle of the night and have sex (then go back to sleep)
  86. Really rough, shove-y sex
  87. No pain, just pleasure
  88. Sex marathon
  89. On a plane
  90. Bizarre kink
  91. In the dark (with or without torch)
  92. By the fire
  93. Christmas
  94. Silly giggly sex
  95. Plugs
  96. While one of them is on the phone
  97. The others birthday
  98. Restrained sex (not necessarily bondage)
  99. Tantric sex
  100. Repeating their favourite kink




	2. Kissing - Venom

He’d been under my clothes for hours.

Wet, cold, hot and oh so teasing.

Slithering beneath my outfit and covering parts of me with kisses that I didn’t even know existed.

_“Doesssssss our little human enjoy our ministrations?”_ The symbiote murmured against my ear, a manifested tongue climbing the shell of my ear, making me shiver in the middle of a crowded street.

He has done nothing but kiss all over my body, his tongue leaving a wet trail over the skin and voice telling me things that left me needy and wanting and horny for more.

Venom chuckled, his goo like tendrils cupping my breasts and squeezing sensually while another reached below to cup my mound.

_“Our little human seems to enjoy our caresssssss…”_ A tendril touched my clit. _“Does she want more?”_

I gasped when pressure was applied, a tongue adding stimulation to my breast, drawing circles around a nipple. I could feel his smirk.

“Venom-ah… Venom please-“ I was against a wall now, shaking, a fist against my mouth as I struggled not to dig in my teeth. I don’t know how I got there, how I was now in an alley and almost sinking to the floor.

_“What little one?”_ Oh there were teeth this time, brushing against my thighs and it was too much, too much and I can’t, I can’t-

I let out the loudest moan I ever had, and tried to shove my fist in my mouth at the same time. His ministrations stopped, and I let out a loud keen in protest.

His tendrils around my body vanished, buttons coming undone as a large part of him came through my shirt in a way that reminded me too much of a chest-burster. The large goo that made him up grew larger and larger by taking the parts of him that lingered around my body, leaving kisses that made the skin left behind feel the absence sharply. Finally, the parts of him that had left me behind, with only a little bit of him still teasing my nipples with teasing touches, moved and pulsed into what resembled a head, his lips stretching into a grin, teeth glinting and reminding me of bites that he had left behind. 

His tongue hung out of his mouth as he spoke. _“What does little one want?”_

I licked my lips, hearing Venom hiss at the action, involuntarily squeezing my breasts tighter.

“I want-I want” I licked my lips again, gasping when Venom growled and came closer, his teeth almost scraping against my lips.

I couldn’t get my thoughts out. I couldn’t even think. There was a need, a want, that I knew that Venom could see, but that he refused to acknowledge it until I made myself ask, made myself beg for what I needed.

In response, I structured my demand inaway that anyone could understand.

My lips met his, tongue licking his teeth as he parted them to envelope my tongue in his. Kissing the symbiote was an experience, especially since they could envelop your whole body. Multiple tongues and teeth and lips kissed down my body, making my back arches he met parts of me that made me moan into the mouth melding to my own.

He purred and his skin vibrated where it met mine, and when he finally broke away to look me in the eye I could barely keep my eyes open long enough as my eyelids fluttered in response to the ministrations done to both my clit and breasts.

“ _Little one,_ ” he growled, “ _you must move to a more secluded area or else I will ravish you in this alley where all can see._ ”

I mewled in response, my lips seeking his while my sex-crazed brain struggled to comprehend what he was saying.

With a roar, the force of his touch seemed to double, making me scream into a tendril that entered my mouth.

“ _So be it…!_ ” He said gleefully, and dived right in.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehehe i wanna die


	3. Discovering Boundaries - Underfell Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy this one sucks but I needed to get it out of the way, especially with the personal turn it took.   
> Honestly guys, if you don’t have fun during sex, stop. It’s not for you.

“Lick rib.”

Sans groaned in front of me, already sweating, his gold tooth glinting in the muted light.

“Ya always get th’ fun ones doll.”

I smirked, already lifting his red sweater, making sure that my fingers brushed his ribs. I was rewarded with small gasps that had him clenching his fists into the sheets where he sat on the bed. I looked at him through my lashes from where I was situated between his legs, batting them innocently and making him growl.

“It’s a game of chance Red, not my fault if the odds are against you.”

His blush intensified, a growl coming from his lips. 

“The chances better get wit me soon or these die are gonna-mmmmm”

I smirked against his bones, the magic humming beneath my lips, the warmth of it traveling to my core. I dragged my teeth against him lightly, running my tongue along his ribs, feeling his purr vibrate through him. After a moment, I lifted myself from his torso, meeting his eye-lights and licking the taste of him off my lips.

He growled. I knew his patience was wearing thin, especially when his sweater came off and he grabbed me by my own shirt. 

The kiss was intense, if I had to describe it in a word. His clutch against me was desperate, the pent up frustration that he had making him pull me against him. I didn’t mind the reach from my spot on the floor, but he seemed to find it annoying from his vantage point on the bed because with another growl (he did that a lot when he was frustrated) I was thrust onto the bed with our positions almost switched. 

I only had a brief moment to gasp before he was on me again, tongue caressing mine and the metal piercing contrasting his warm appendage making me moan into his mouth. He chuckled, tortuously grinding his bulge into my crotch, making me groan before he pulled away with a smirk.

“S’ my turn now sweetheart.”

Without me noticing, the dice had appeared in his hand, and without skipping a beat, he rolled them expertly right near my head so I couldn’t see what they landed on.

“Huh.”

I caught my breath, my head still slightly spinning from the kiss. 

“Hah… What?”

My arms were pinned above my head in one of his hands, the other grabbing the die again.

“I’ll jus roll again-“

I raised a brow. His expression was different than the other times when he had gotten results that weren’t exactly desirable. Unlike last time, when the dice said: “touch hand”, he wasn’t angry. This time, it was more nervous. More questioning. It wasn’t a look he showed many people.

I wiggled an arm out of his restraint. “At least tell me what it is first Sans-“

He sat up, still pinning my legs beneath his. He wasn’t light, but he wasn’t incredibly heavy either, so I wasn’t too worried about him crushing me. Yet.

“I uh,” he was sweating now. Ohh god he was nervous.

I pushed myself up and glanced at the die in his hand, getting to see them before he chucked them across the room, hitting the wall with a loud thump.

I was confused.

“Babe,” I held his hands, “lick ass? Is there something you’re not telling me?”

He didn’t meet my eyes.

I smirked evilly. “Do you have something against my ass bone-boy?”

He groaned. “Sweetheart, I adore ya ass.”

Now I was confused.

“Then what is it?”

He ran his hand across his face, the sound making me wince.

“...It’s ya ex.”

I had to think for a second before it clicked.

My ex wasn’t the best person. Especially when it came to sex. He had an extremely close minded view of what it should be, and didn’t let me say a thing when I wasn’t happy with what we were doing, and usually I just laid back and let him do what he wanted. Sex was a chore for me, most-of-the-time painful because he apparently liked doing anal more than anything else, loving the feeling when there was no lube.

The best decision I ever made was finally dumping him.

My eyes became wet as my look softened. 

“Oh Red-“

He was afraid to hurt me, afraid to bring back bad memories. He was livid when I first told him, threatening to find the guy and tearing him limb from limb. I had laughed, before feeling extremely touched.

I wiggled to get out from underneath him and he complied, still not making eye contact even as I held his skull gently in my hands.

“Babe, look at me.” 

His eye lights met mine reluctantly, smaller than I’ve ever seen them.

I massaged his cheekbones, something that never failed to relax him.

“Honestly, the fact that you even hesitated before touching me our first time still means the most to me. Yeah, anal with him hurt, but that was because he was awful. The difference between you and him? I trust you not to hurt me.”

God, I was choking up as those words, trying in vain to cover it, especially when Sans looked at me with such love and adoration in his eyes. 

“At least, not in that way.” I shot him a grin and a teary wink, making him laugh.

He drew me close, nuzzling my neck. 

“I hope ya know I hate this game.”

I giggled again, nuzzling back into him.


End file.
